


Sweet Dreams

by MikasButt



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I didn't really bother to edit this im sorry, Not sure WHERE though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Set in canon, They're both stubborn, i'm not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: This is just smut. I'm not sorry. Also sorry if the writing style changes like halfway through I wrote the first part like a year ago and only finished it today. Hope you guys enjoy and comments are appreciated! :)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. I'm not sorry. Also sorry if the writing style changes like halfway through I wrote the first part like a year ago and only finished it today. Hope you guys enjoy and comments are appreciated! :)

It’s quiet, save for the sound of heavy breathing. It’s labored and it’s low and it’s all Kagome can think of. Because it’s Inuyasha and he’s sleeping. His face is contorted as if he’d smelled something awful. Just like he used to when they first met, claiming that she smelled revolting. Little did she know it was all an act. An act to save his pride, one that she didn’t know was at stake in the first place. 

But she was convinced this time. Convinced that this had little to do with smells and more to do with his dreams.  _ More to do with her, of all people.  _

Because he’s panting, hands clenching tightly and he’s murmuring her name under his breath. His dream was about her and she can’t get that fact out of her head. 

She probably should have ignored it, probably should have gone outside the hut and left him alone. After all, he’d shut like a clam after being disturbed if he woke up to find her staring. He’d know exactly why she had been, too.

The man never missed a beat when it came to catching these things.

And as soon as she had gotten lost in her thoughts, a voice snapped her out of them.

“Would you quit looking at me like that?” A voice grumbled. Inuyasha’s voice.

“Sorry,” Kagome managed, and she moved away from the half-demon. Creating distance between the two _because_ _she had been caught._

There was a stagnant silence, with Kagome refusing to meet eyes with Inuyasha. She heard shuffling, though, and Kagome managed to sneak a peek at the half-demon. He looked frustrated. In more ways than one and Kagome couldn’t help but notice the tint in his cheeks. Even in the dark hut, it still proved to be noticeable. 

Kagome couldn’t get that thought out of her mind. Thoughts of him swarmed her mind and she held her breath.

“Why were you watching me sleep _ ?” _ Came Inuyasha’s irate voice and Kagome finally looked up and looked up at him.

A part of her struggled to come up with a response, and the first thought in her mind was how many times she’d woken up to Inuyasha staring at her.

“You’ve done the same thing!” She countered.

“But… this is you. You don’t do…  _ this. _ ” Inuyasha gestured vaguely with his hands.

“So? Am I not allowed to look at you now?” Kagome huffed, and she could tell she was getting heated. She could tell that her weak defense was getting the better of her. She was actually trying to start an argument and that’s what frustrated her further.

So, before Inuyasha could form a response, Kagome stood and made her way out of the hut, ignoring the protests from the half-demon.

Boy, had she really screwed things up now.

She really wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting on that hill. All she knew was that eventually, Inuyasha was sitting beside her, grumbling under his breath.

“You know, don’t you?” He finally asked, turning to look at Kagome. And Kagome cursed herself for looking back at the half-demon. His face made her stomach do knots and she swallowed thickly.

“Yes,” She breathed. “I--”

“Well forget about it!”

“And why should I?” Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “You always blow me off like this, Inuyasha. You don’t have to shy away from these things with you you kn--”

Kagome’s words were put to a halt as Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, a clawed hand moving up to cup her face.

It was in this moment where tides turned and suddenly she was kissing him back, hands gripping at each other as if they couldn’t possibly get enough of each other.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered as he pulled back, eyes searching for a sign of remorse in Kagome’s eyes, of which there was none. Though, suddenly there was tension in his as he pulled her into his lap. “Are you sure you want this?”

Kagome nodded.

“Of course I do, dummy.”

It was sudden, Inuyasha’s reaction. One moment she was straddling Inuyasha’s lap, the next she was underneath him— hair splayed in the grass as his lips connected with hers once more.

They hardly paused, barely able to contain what pent up emotions they held for one another. Fingers grasped at hair and one by one, articles of clothing were nearly ripped from their bodies.

All but the cloak of the fire rat being draped over them. Partly for the warmth it provided against the cool night air, and for some sort of modesty. They were, after all, out in the open.

Inuyasha trailed kisses down to Kagome’s chest, stomach, finally reaching the spot between her supple thighs. Cautiously, a tongue lapped over her clit, testing the waters in a way almost uncharacteristic of the enthusiastic half-demon.

Things moved so quickly, and Kagome’s head spun as one thing led to another, and suddenly Inuyasha’s hips were rocking into hers. They both kept quiet, struggling terribly to not give themselves up. After all, they never could know who was lurking around the area. Whether it be demon or human, neither of them were trying to get themselves caught.

“Kagome— god,” Inuyasha grunted into Kagome’s ear, hips continuing their vigorous pace.

_ God, she felt so good… _

“I’m— I’m— “ Kagome gasped, hands grabbing onto any part of Inuyasha she could keep a grip on.

“Me too…” Inuyasha grunted in return, leaning down once more to connect their lips.

Their passion was obvious to both of them. Though neither of them could hold on much longer. 

They finished in each other’s arms.

A moment passed before either of them moved. Inuyasha sat up, glancing down at Kagome. 

“I love you,” It came as a low mumble, made to only be audible to Kagome.

“I love you too, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha made quick work of cleaning them both up, carrying Kagome back into the cave. There is where they spent the rest of the night close, not a clue where one limb started, and where another ended.

It was certainly not an everyday occurrence for them to get along so well— certainly not one where they would be able to go as far as they did, but neither of them had any complaints.

And for now, they savored every second of the time they had together. 


End file.
